TwitterDump
by Franglish Humanoid
Summary: Dumping ground for converted RP's, mainly DenSu. 1) The Proposal


hello all, this is the dumping ground for the noteworthy RP's from twitter between Kjet ( DanAtUlven) and myself ( BerwaldTheBear), some of these will be in were!-verse, meaning with kjet as a werewolf and myself as a bear, most will be DenSu. Doubtless some might be M in the future, but for the moment all will be T.

* * *

Words: 738  
Date: July 3rd 2013  
Characters: Danmark and Sweden (DanAtUlven and BerwaldTheBear)  
Rating: K+, verging on T.  
Universe: Unknown, human, probably AU.

For the barkeeper it was one of _those _nights. His bar, although hovel was probably a more appropriate term for the dingy, smoke-stained pit. He only had two customers that night, to make matters worse, the pair had arrived together and were obviously planning to do nothing more than get blind drunk and drown in despair. The pair were sitting about as far away from him as they possibly could whilst still being at the bar, conversing in low tones over their beers.

As he moved closer, curious about the two tall, blond men, he caught their conversation.

"Happy? Me? Why and when?" asked the taller of the two, one piercing blue-green eye firmly fixed on his small companion.

The other turned his face to him, "Oh, I don't know some reasons at sometimes?".

The bigger slumped back on his stool and pondered for a moment, "Perhaps a few times, but it never really lasted long enough for me to really enjoy the sensation.".

At this the smaller grinned, drained his beer and signalled for another one, "See, I said that even you had to have had some happy moments!"

For a moment silence fell between them as the other also commanded another beer, doing so as he looked his drinking buddy up and down, evaluating something about him. "Do you want to sleep with me or something Kjet'?"

'Kjet' snorted hard and nearly keeled into his drink at the proposition, "No Berwald, no I don't."

After a moment came the curious reply, "Why not?".

"I have someone Ber."

Berwald hummed, "So do I, but it doesn't count."

The barkeeper had seen a lot of similar situations, people in relationships coming to his establishment to meet people other than their lovers, but this was the first time he'd heard one openly admit a willingness to cheat, it must have been a first for 'Kjet' as well he surmised as the shorter man was looking astonished and slightly nauseated by the idea, "It does for me bastard."

There was another uncomfortable silence before they spoke simultaneously

"Well..." "-I gave up on my utopia a long time ago, he'll leave if he finds out I wasn't faithful."

"And I haven't Matthias?" It suddenly struck the bartender that although taller and older looking, Berwald might actually be his companions junior by quite a way.

Matthias looked over slyly at Berwald, appraising his physique, "Some how I don't think so, not quite yet anyway...", yes, no doubt Berwald was the younger of the two.

Matthias spoke again, "Where are you going with this Sve?"

The younger blushed crimson "I want you..."

The admission didn't even warrant a blink, "I'm flattered.".

Berwald slammed his glass down, worryingly cracks spidered up from where his hand was on it, "Are you making fun of me?.

Unphased the elder hummed "Perhaps a bit..."

"Do you want me to be quiet then?"

Matthias glanced over, eyes hardening, "I never thought I'd say this Sve, but yes please, you're making me uncomfortable."

The moment of silence between the two was awkwardly loud before the taller swore under his breath "Dammit.", he then reached forwards and kissed his companion.

Matthias looked shocked for a moment, before he replied to the kiss. It was a sweet moment, both tentative and so very unsure of themselves.

Berwald broke the kiss "What happened to Mr. I'm-In-A-Relationship?"

He tilted his head sideways, "Meh, he left me, why else would I be drinking here with you rather than home with him?"

The taller gave a bark of laughter and dragged himself round so they were knee to knee, "Should I ignore that insult for now?"

With their proximity, Matthias leant back to look him in the eye, "How long have ya been dwelling on this?".

The younger sighed deeply, "Too long I think, honestly, it's why we got divorced, Tino couldn't stand me thinking about anyone else, certainly not about you.".

Matthias nodded, obviously surprised, "Well, that's a long time..." He stretched up and kissed Berwald again.

After a while of trading chaste kisses and small gestures, the pair left the bar. Each going a separate way, he would never know if the pair ever made it as a couple, but something said that they probably would. Theirs was a love straight out of a TV drama, and one of just many moments that made life serving alcohol to the masses worth it's while...


End file.
